


The Spider (a Hydra!Peter fic)

by confused_sonya, sophietris



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_sonya/pseuds/confused_sonya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophietris/pseuds/sophietris
Summary: Hydra kidnapped Peter at a young age, and raised him as a child soldier. Along the way Peter got his superpowers, and Hydra used him more than ever as their perfect assassin, the new and improved Winter Soldier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
\- violence  
\- blood and gore  
\- brainwashing/torture  
\- child abuse
> 
> Please do not read if you are sensitive to any of those! Stay safe!

The Spider never failed a mission, never showed mercy, and never left anyone alive.  
  
—

The Spider took a deep breath as it aimed. It held his breath, pulled the trigger, and exhaled. The man was shot clean between the eyes, concrete walls sprayed with blood.

It loved the rush of adrenaline after a successful mission. This one had been a solo op, to eliminate a traitorous officer. The Spider could remember training under him, sparring, learning how to be quick and silent, deadly. The officer had a name. A family. Children. 

It dragged the officer’s limp body into the nearest dumpster, wiping the blood off its hands.

It would take about a week for them to find the body, and even then it wouldn’t be traced back to the Spider. It never was.

That had been the Spider’s third mission of the day. The first had been a genocide operation, a gas bomb made for the painful death of many. The second had been an interrogation, the Spider’s specialty. The woman had information Hydra needed, and the Spider had gladly tortured it out of her. 

When the Spider returned to the base, it reported to Sir immediately. “Mission successful, Sir,” its eyes cast on the floor, face wiped of emotion, it waited for a response. 

“You may go, Spider.” Sir growled. “You have two hours.” 

The Spider would have gasped aloud if not for the Rules. Never show emotion. One hundred twenty minutes to sleep before the torture testing? “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Leave.” Sir’s icy tone sent shivers down the Spider’s spine, but it remained still and silent.

The Spider knelt. Head bowed, spine straight, hands facing up on  
its knees. “Hail Hydra.” 

—

The Spider would never forget its first kill. 

Unless, of course, they wiped its mind. Which they’d done before and would do again. Anything to keep their perfect Spider, the best Hydra assassin since the Winter Soldier, compliant and submissive. 

It would never forget the woman’s quiet tears, dropping on the pristine tiles, mixing with the blood running smoothly down her face. 

It would never forget the excitement of its first kill. The pride of accomplishment, the gleeful smile etched on its face. 

It would never forget stabbing the woman in the stomach, grinning all the while, her grating scream drowning out the smooth laughter of the Spider.

It was a test of loyalty, the man in the white coat said. _Sir._

The Spider screamed. It cried. 

No emotion, no emotion, no emotion. 

It broke a rule.

No emotion. 

It was introduced to his first punishment soon after. 

It was only six years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and the short chapter!!

The Spider’s day started out as usual. Wake up, head to the training room. Spar against a few agents, abuse punching bags until its knuckles bled. Train until it deserved its breakfast- cold instant oatmeal and a cup of water. Go back to its room; await further instructions.

It sat on its small mattress, staring at the cinderblock wall. The room was deathly silent except for the mattresses' springs creaking.

A shriek pierced through its head, sending jolts of adrenaline through its body. The room plunged into darkness and the alarms flashed red. The Spider leapt from its position and put the door.

It needed to find the intruders, and take them out. That was his mission, if the alarms were ever activated. It ran silently out of its room and through the halls. It was much faster than the average person, and more agile. 

With its enhanced hearing, it didn’t take long to find the source of the commotion. It jumped to the ceiling and crawled towards them. There were four people it could count infiltrating the base. 

The Avengers. 

This was its chance. Its entire life, it had been training for this moment— the opportunity to kill Hydra’s main enemies. It would not fail. It could not fail.

It silently made its way over to them, until it was almost directly above its first target— Captain America. 

It shot a web at his shield, snatching it out of his hands. It heard the surprised shout and confusion of everyone, and smirked a little to itself. Its suit was pure black, blending in seamlessly with the ceiling’s shadows. It was invisible, crouching on the ceiling.

The Spider webbed the Captain’s legs, sending him toppling over. The rest of the Avengers looked alarmed and turned to him. This was its chance. 

It loaded a new cartridge – an electric web, designed and created by the Spider – and aimed. It effectively took down Hawkeye, and even Iron Man when aimed at a chink in the armor. 

It turned to the Black Widow— or rather, the empty spot where Black Widow had stood. 

It whirled around, but it was too late. A dart stuck out of its leg, and its vision swam. Its enhanced metabolism was fighting the tranquilizer, but to no avail. The Spider could feel itself falling off the ceiling as its vision went dark.

—

The Spider looked at the mirror on the wall, the only feature of note in the plain, cold stone room. It was no doubt one-sided, people probably already on the other side, watching him. The Spider rolled its eyes under its mask. What did they think they could do that would be worse than what it would face when it got back and they punished him for failing the mission?

The door clicked open and three people walked in. A quick glance told him who they were easily— the Spider was taught his enemies’ faces from a young age. Iron Man, Black Widow, and Captain America. 

Stark and Romanov sat down on the two grey chairs across from it while Rogers stood against the wall. They stared at it for a moment before Stark spoke. 

“We couldn’t take your mask off.” Stark broke the silence, fingers tapping the table erratically. Romanov kept staring, face blank and emotionless.

The Spider smirked under the mask. Despite its inner turmoil at failing its mission, it could not help but feel a spark of pride. It had made its own suit, perfectly designed— blood repellant (it was hell to clean up), bulletproof, and couldn’t be taken off by anyone except it and its superiors. 

Stark continued. “Even Cap over there couldn’t tear the mask off. I’m guessing it’s some kind of skin-fusing vibranium? Fingerprint lock? You know, I didn’t think Hydra would be so advanced, given they’re a terrorist organi—“

“—So,” the Spider cut off his ramblings, “when does the torture start?”

Silence.

“The what?” Rogers burst from the corner, looking slightly horrified. Stark looked completely caught off-guard, and even Romanov looked surprised. “We aren’t going to torture you.”

The Spider was, to say the least, confused. Was this some sort of tactic to lower its guard? Why were they so horrified at the mention of torture? Torture was just punishment, consequences for its actions, a routine interrogation technique. It wasn’t anything to make a big deal out of.

“Why not?” The Spider shrugged, trying not to show visible confusion; to stay apathetic. No weakness.

Stark raised his eyebrows and leaned forwards. “We don’t just torture any man we come across, no matter how evil the organization they’re part of is.”

“Man might be an overstatement,” Romanov arched an eyebrow. “Judging by your voice, you’ve gotta be young. 25, maybe?”

The Spider stayed silent. No weakness. Its face was wiped of emotion as it shrugged. 

Stark sighed. “We’re getting off track. First of all, what’s your name?”

The Spider looked up. 

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day/night! the next chapter will be up soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will be posting new chapters soon I swear I know it’s already 2020 and it’s been like half a year but we’re working on it :). Constructive criticism and comments are appreciated! Have a wonderful day :)


End file.
